


You'll Never Make Me Leave

by Ms_Chem_Queen



Series: Chem Queen's One Shots [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Hand Jobs, Implied Oral Sex, M/M, One Shot, sweet Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finds out Frank's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Make Me Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JezebelTheWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/gifts).



> This is fiction.

Gerard stared down at his phone impatiently. He and Frank were supposed to have left for the party forty minutes ago but Gerard was STILL waiting for Frank to come out of his room.

Straightening his jacket he stood up from the couch and headed toward his best friend's bedroom door. He rapped on it to announce his presence but Frank didn't answer. It was unlocked when he tried the knob so he just let himself in.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Frank called out finally.

His voice was shaking like he was scared and now Gerard was scared. What was going on?

Terrified of what he would find he pushed open the bathroom door that was standing slightly ajar. When Frank realized he was about to be walked in on he became panicked. Pushing back on the door he tried desperately to shut it.

"No! Gee please! Don't come in here!" He was crying, his voice coming out in cracking, high pitched pleads. 

"Frankie what's wrong? Please just let me in!" Gerard begged. He pushed harder and Frank's feet slipped on the tile floor, the door giving in as he scrabbled to grab the sink and keep his balance. 

Gerard stepped in and opened his mouth to ask more questions but the words and his breath caught in his throat. He could could feel his eyes bugging out and he felt bad for staring but he just couldn't look away.

Frank was standing in the middle of the bathroom with arms wrapped around him in a defensive self-hug. He was naked except for a pair lacy black panties and a padded push-up bra that appeared to match.

Gerard had never expected to see THIS when he opened the door. Not in a million years. Much to his own surprise he didn't feel an ounce of repulsion. Instead he was filled with a burning need to touch Frank; an aching desire to stroke his pale skin and kiss his pink, chapped lips.

"Frankie..." he whispered. 

Frank whimpered drawing Gerard's attention to his face. The look he was giving Gerard was heartbreaking. Mascara tinted tears were rolling down his cheeks leaving black streaks; his bottom lip trembling with his shaky breaths. 

Gerard stepped closer to his friend only to have him back away. He was clearly frightened.

"Please don't cry. I swear I won't hurt you."

Frank looked at him, doubt filling his tearful eyes.

"P-please don't t-tell any-anyone! Promise you won't Gee? I-I'm not ready to tell people yet," Frank begged.

"I promise Frank. I'd never tell your secrets," Gerard said seriously. He wasn't lying, he would take every one of his best friend's secrets to the grave if he were asked.

Frank nodded to show he believed him and Gerard moved in close, pulling his friend into a tight hug. He planted a kiss on the top on his and played absently with a lock of his shaggy brown hair. It should have felt awkward but it didn't and they stayed like that for several minutes before Frank pulled away to look up at him.

"So you don't think I'm a freak for liking chick clothes?" he asked.

Gerard grinned and shook his head. 

"No. You look good." He paused, biting his lip. "Really good..." he finished shyly.

Frank blushed and Gerard continued to smile down at him warmly, wiping away the trails of mascara from Frank's cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Reaching up into the cabinet he found some wipes to remove the ruined make up.

"Here, let me clean you up. Then I can fix you up again," he said speaking softly.

Frank frowned. "I don't feel much like going to parties anymore. I thought I was ready but I'm not," he admitted. 

Gerard nodded and continued wiping at his face. "I know, I just-I just want to see it properly."

"Oh...okay," Frank sighed. When his friend set to work, applying the make up like an expert he had to suppress a grin.

"I get the feeling you've done this before," he chuckled. 

Gerard huffed out an amused puff of breath. "A few times in high school. Stopped when mom noticed her stuff was going missing," he admitted calmly, applying the new coating of mascara to Frank's lashes.

He stood back admiring his work and taking in the sight of his best friend look more gorgeous than he had ever seen him. Frank's tattoos and the lace where so shocking in contrast that it was almost too much. It was sexy in the most startling way possible. Old feelings he'd long since buried in high school came flooding back and Gerard couldn't deny that he had never really stopped loving Frank. Not for one second. 

Not wanting to dwell on the past he shook the thought away and turned Frank towards the mirror to look at himself. He rested his head gently on the shorter man's shoulder. Frank smiled and rested his head against Gerard's. Being in such close contact Gerard could now smell his hair and the musky perfume Frank had used earlier. Feeling intoxicated with the sent and barely thinking about his actions, he turned his face into Frank's neck, breathing deep and nuzzling his nose softly against the warm skin. When Frank let out a soft sigh and leaned back into him it was like someone had flipped a switch.  _It was so fucking on._ He felt himself revving up for action as he pressed forward, penning Frank against the vanity. 

Pressing his lips to the shell of Frank's ear he whispered, "You look stunning."

Frank was pushing back against him, his ass grinding slightly over the growing bulge of his crotch. Self-control went out the window as Gerard began caressing Frank's sides. He _needed_ to touch; the flames of passion burning deep in his guts. Looking at Frank in the mirror he found his friend staring right back at him. Not breaking eye contact he began kissing and licking the younger man's neck making him tremble and whine.

Nibbling at Frank's ear he slowly reached up and slid the bra straps off his smooth pale shoulders. All the while Frank was watching him, his gaze intense and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. With skilled fingers Gerard unclasped it and tossed it aside, placing a gentle nip to where the strap had left a mark on the skin.

Frank moaned softly, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Gerard's dark locks as the kissing gave way to hard bites and sucking.

Gerard let his hands wonder freely, inhaling sharply as his fingertips met the rough lace stretched over Franks hips. Reaching lower he gripped Frank's ass making him squeak in surprise and appreciation. Gerard hummed softly. He was loving everything about this; especially the reaction he was getting.

Continuing to rub at Frank's hips he pulled away briefly. He wanted to see. Looking down he heard himself let out an involuntary groan. Frank's ass was AMAZING. It was tiny and perky, the pale cheeks hanging out of the skimpy undergarments invitingly.

"So beautiful," he purred, kissing the back of Frank's neck. He pressed close again so Frank could feel how hard he was. "See what you do to me?" he whispered. Unexpectedly Frank spun around in his arms to face him. He stared into Gerard's eyes; pupils blown wide. He lunged forward capturing Gerard's lip in their first frenzied kiss. They were pressed together in a mad dance for friction.

Tiring of the difference in height Gerard scooped the younger man up with ease and placed him on the counter, growling as their crotches finally collided in one satisfying roll of his hips.

"Shit!" hissed Frank. All bashfulness totally abandoned he reached for Gerard's belt, opening his pants and pulling out his cock before Gerard could even register what was happening. Frank yanked him close by the neck of his t-shirt and kissed him hard, not satisfied until their tongues were tangled and they were starved for air.

"Shirt. Take it off," he panted when they finally pulled apart. Gerard ripped the shirt off grinning like mad.

"Better?" he asked. Frank stared at him and nodded looking at a loss for words as he reached out to stroke the newly exposed flesh. "Tell me what you want," said Gerard seductively, once again invading Frank's space. Frank looked up at him through his lashes.

"Just want you to touch me," he breathed. Gerard licked his lips, nodding. Slowly he slid his hands up to Frank's hips, slipping his fingers into the panties. Gently he slid them down and off. Frank took in a shaking breath and opened his legs wider as Gerard took hold of him. This went on for a bout a minute before he pulled his hand away leaving Frank looking confused.

Gerard flashed him a small smile before lowering his head to suck him.

"Oh!" Frank was gasping, his abs jumping with every breath. After a few strokes Gerard pulled off and spit on his hand. He took hold of BOTH of their cocks and started rolling his hips into Franks as he jacked them both at the same time. Frank was moaning desperately but for Gerard it wasn't enough. He wanted to make him scream for him.

He guided his free hand to Frank's ass. He circled his hole teasing with his fingers, a silent question in his eyes: 'is this okay?' Frank nodded, bucking his hips to punctuate that 'fuck yes he wanted that.' Gerard pulled his hand away to coat his fingers with spit then gently slipped them inside.

Frank hissed slightly at the burn gripping the edge of the sink to steady his nerves.  

"So tight," Gerard murmured. He started moving his fingers slowly, curling them slightly in search of Frank's sweet spot. When found it he definitely knew. Frank threw back his head crying out in a pleasured yell.

Gerard couldn't take it anymore. Latching onto Frank's neck he began stroking them faster, while fucking Frank roughly with his fingers. He felt Frank's heels dig into the back of his thighs, his fingers tangling in his hair making his scalp burn with the pulling as he drove them toward the edge.

When he heard Frank's breaths becoming ragged, his moans higher pitched, he pulled back so he could see his face.  

A few strokes later Frank's face contorted in the most beautiful way as he came with Gerard's name on his lips. Releasing Frank's cock he continued to stroke at himself, kissing his lover passionately. When he came he had to lean into Frank for support.

"Fuck," panted. They embraced gently, coming down slow and taking in the situation in silence.

When the silence became too much Frank cleared his throat.

"Gee, I have to tell you something," he said nervously. Gerard hummed, signaling that he could continue. "I've never done that before..."

Gerard pulled back, looking at him with soft, questioning eyes. "At least not with a guy..." Frank added. When he tried to speak again Gerard placed a finger to his lips.

"Me either," he whispered gently. Leaning in he placed a chaste kiss to Frank's mouth. There lips still brushing he sighed his long held confession, "I'm in love with you Frankie..."

In the silence that followed Gerard could feel his heart pounding with anticipation. Frank pushed him back and slipped off of the counter and onto his feet. Taking Gerard's hand he led him to the bed. He laid down, patting the space beside him to invite his lover to lie beside him. Lying face to face Frank took Gerard's hand in his own, kissing each knuckle.

"I love you too," he said finally. "Don't ever leave me," he added softly his eyes filling with tears.

Gerard grinned ear to ear, his heart swelling as he released the breath he had been holding. "Never baby. Couldn't get me to leave if you tired."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please! :D


End file.
